Miracles do happen
by Knuckles' Girl88
Summary: A side story to my AcexLuffy story, based on how Zoro and Sanji became more than friends after Luffy introduces them to one another in school. AcexLuffy hints here and there.
1. Never crossed my mind

Most people in high school didn't have the luxury of claiming that they lived on their own, in their own apartment but Sanji did, well okay not entirely true...he lived with the last person on earth he ever thought he would live with, Roanoa Zoro. The arrangement had been made not long after they met, Sanji had rent to pay and Zoro needed a place to stay that's all there was to it, but as months went by Sanji found himself drawn to the green haired teen more and more, but today something else was occupied his mind. The burning, the itching, the tingling, it was all to much to take and Sanji dropped the knife he was holding in order to scratch his arm. Swearing under his breath he looked up as the door opened and Zoro entered setting his things down in the closet next to the front door. Sanji dropped another curse and scratched with renewed vigor as a fresh wave of itching and burning hit him like a battering ram.

"Sanji? What's wrong?"

Sanji spun around and help up his red, abused arm to show what looked like a rash.

"I have a god damn rash and I have no idea where the fuck it came from!"

Zoro took hold of the cook's wrist in a tight but gentle hold and inspected the 'rash', he looked up at Sanji and released his arm.

"Oi, shit cook, you been in the garden on the roof lately?"  
"Well duh, that's where all my herbs are moss head!"

"Heh, you've got poison ivy."  
"That's nice, how the fuck do you get rid of it?!"  
"You don't, you have to wait til your body fights it off."

Sanji stared at him horrified as his roommate walked down the hall and into his room.

"Your shitting me right?"  
He heard Zoro snort from his room and knew he wasn't. He had to be in hell, and he was being punished for something he didn't deserve...okay, yeah he was attracted to the green haired roommate, true, but that wasn't worth this punishment was it?

He sighed explosively and walked down the hall tapping on Zoro's door, which he opened with a towel wrapped around his bare shoulders already in sweatpants that rested low on his hips. Trying to keep his breathing normal Sanji concentrated on keeping his eyes locked on Zoro's.

"What is it cook? I was getting ready to train."

"Since you know what it is, do you know anything that'll help?"

"Calamine lotion and oatmeal baths. That's what I used to do when I was a kid. It'll help with the itching."

Sanji nodded letting his eyes glance at the scar on his roommates chest, it still baffled him how the young man could survive something like that. Tearing his eyes away from the gnarled flesh he nodded his thanks to the swordsman and walked back to the kitchen where he quickly finished lunch and went through their medicine cabinet looking for the pink bottle that might have been there. Finding it he looked at the directions and realized that there were places that he was sure even with his flexibility he could ever reach. Hanging his head in defeat he walked into the kitchen just as Zoro sat down at the bar with some of the lunch he had made.

"Hey Zoro, you think you could help me with this."  
Zoro sat there, his fork halfway to his mouth and blinked at the blond cook as if he had grown another head, catching the look Sanji shook his head.

"No, nevermind, it's okay. I'll figure something out."

Zoro shook his head and put the fork down looking up at his roommate.

"No, no it's fine. I just never thought the day would come when you would actually ask for my help."

"If your gonna rub it in my face that I need help from a barbarian like you than I'll just suffer!"  
"No-god damnit Sanji just shut up. You've asked everyone else for help but me. I just never thought you ever would."

Sanji opened his mouth to reply when the door to their apartment flew open and both Sanji and Zoro rolled their eyes as Luffy flew through the main room and wrapped himself around Sanji giving him the puppy dog look.

"Sanji, Nami hasn't fed me today and Ace has no money...feed me please?"  
"It's in the pan you crazy monkey."

Luffy leaped into the air and grabbed a plate piling it as high as he could with the stirfry Sanji had made, Ace walked in leisurely and closed the door behind him and gave Sanji a kiss on the cheek before moving to get a plate himself. Sanji looked back at Zoro and blinked when the swordsman seemed to be trying to set his food on fire just by looking at it, his expression dark and hard. Sanji reached out for him when Ace set his plate on the bar and stood beside Sanji taking a bite he smiled and looked over at the cook.

"It's really good babe. Your best yet, what did you do different?"  
"O-oh...um...I made my own sauce instead of using the store bought crap."

Ace nodded and took another bite closeing his eyes and humming appreciation.

"Really good."

"Thanks."

Sanji looked back to Zoro only to see him inhale the last of his food, stand swiftly, walk to the sink and drop the empty plate there and than walked away and retreat back to his room. Luffy looked up, his cheeks bulging from the amount of food he had in his mouth and some how managed to swallow it all.

"Sanji, did you and Zoro get into a fight?"  
"Um, no we didn't...I don't know what's wrong with him all of a sudden..."

Luffy's hand shot into the air as if he had to wait to be called on to speak.

"I bet he's jealous of big brother."

Sanji and Ace looked at him and blinked, Sanji spoke up, his voice slightly high than he would like to admit.

"Jealous? Why would he be jealous?"  
"He likes you."

Luffy had said it as if it was nothing new, and didn't bother him what so ever, which nothing usually did bother the monkey. Sanji glanced over at Ace who stood there smiling as Sanji mulled what the younger D had just said. After a while of talking and just bullshiting with each other the brothers took their leave and left Sanji to his thoughts...that is til his arm started in on him again reminding him what he was trying to do before the duo had paraded through his and Zoro's door. Growling he reached over to scratch and it blinked as his wrist was caght in the firm grip of a large, calloused hand.

"If you scratch it, it'll spread."

"Spread? You mean it spreads?"  
Zoro shook his head and than looked at Sanji.

"You've never had poison ivy?"  
"No dammit, never."

"Than yes, if you scratch and than scratch another spot it'll spread to the other spot."

Sanji groaned as he recalled scratching nearly ever part of his body so far...well almost every part of him, he looked up at Zoro and felt a small blush creep into his cheeks as he noticed how close Zoro was as he was looking at Sanji's arm.

"You have that lotion?"

Sanji nodded not trusting his voice at the moment and handed the pink bottle to Zoro who took it and began applying the lotion(which to Sanji's horror was pink also) to the broken out spots on his arm. The relief was almost instant as Sanji sighed.

"Better?"  
"Much, thanks alot."

"No problem. If you need help again, just let me know alright?"

Sanji nodded feeling as if there was something else that the larger man wanted to say but as Zoro turned and went back to his room Sanji sighed and began to clean up after the meal he had previously made. Later on that night as Sanji sat on his bed getting his clothes ready for school the next day he thought back to first meeting his room mate, Luffy had introduced them at luch along with everyone else at the crowded table. Only a few months had passed since than, he and Zoro got along okay, that wasn't the problem, the problem was the fact that Zoro seemed to think him inferior, or something like that. In truth he would never really know would he? He shook his head and hung his uniform up on his closet door, slipping out of his room for one last glass of water he stopped seeing the light from the fridge on and gleaming down the hall. Tip toeing his way down the hall he let an amused smile slip onto his face as he watched Zoro raid the fridge of it's leftover from previous meals.

"You know, if your ever hungry, you can ask me to make you something."

Zoro jumped and spun around, a half eaten piece of sesame chicken in his mouth. Sanji chuckled and reached into the canbnet by Zoro's head and retrieved a glass and filled it with water from the sink. Taking a long gulp of it he leaned on the counter and watched as Zoro swallowed the bite he had been chewing for a few minutes.

"Uhm...I didn't know you were still awake. Your usually asleep by this time."

"How do you know that?"

Zoro's cheeks turned slightly pink and he looked away.

"I usually see your light go off."

Sanji nodded and shrugged.

"You want me to make you something or just continue with your previous pilfering?"  
"Eh, I'll pilfer, fridge needs cleaned out anyway. You always make something different for dinner everynight so we never have the chance to back and eat leftovers."

Sanji nodded in understand and waved goodnight to Zoro taking his glass of water back with him to his room and climbed back into bed setting the water on his nightstand he curled up under his blankets and closed his eyes listening to the sounds of Zoro raiding the kitchen.


	2. And so the Rock begins to crumble

Sanji crossed his arms over his chest as he listened to Luffy rattle on about this or that, it was nothing new really. Luffy would bounce into the luch room with Ace not far behind him, they would sit down after going through the line, both getting an insane amount of food that Sanji still couldn't believe a normal human could eat. He had began to debate refuseing to feed them due to the fact that every time he did, they seemed to clean him out entirely. Being so deep into his thoughts he didn't even realize when someone sat next to him and started when Zoro's large hand waved in front of his face.

"Oi, Cook, we were asking you something. Jeez, pay attention will ya?"

Sanji gave a small growl and looked up at the table, everyone was there, already? How long had he been in his own little world? Oh well, his eyes drifted across the table, Ace started off the small circle of friends followed by Luffy, next to the monkey was Frankie and without shock Robin was sitting next to him studying the larger teen. Nami was on the other side of Zoro watching Luffy inhale his large amount of food and than next to Sanji was Zoro.

"Sorry everyone, what's going on?"

Ace shook his head and looked at him smiling.

"We're having a small party tonight at our place, it's Friday. You gonna join?"  
"If I don't all you'll do is order from that pizza place you swear by."

Ace sputtered.

"There's nothing wrong with that pizza place!"

"It's overcooked and greasy. So it's this Friday you said?"  
"Yeah. So you joining?"  
"I'll have to see what my schedule is at the Baratie and I'll get back with you."

The bell sounded above their heads and with a few sighs they all retreated from the lunch area, Luffy and Ace falling in next to each other as usual, it was still weird for Sanji to feel so comfortable with the group he had made friends with, it had only been a few months, and it felt like a small family already. Luffy had just introduce him to them all only a few months ago, and the way he met Luffy had been less than unconventional. He had run into the monkey coming out of the main office and Luffy and flailed around like a mad man telling Sanji how cool he looked with his hair falling over his eye like that, and the way Sanji stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Your so cool! Your my friend now, c'mon!"

And he had been drug here to meet the rest of the circus that had soon become his friends as well. It all seemed so weird and the weirdest relationship that had come of all this had to be, with out a doubt the one the sprouted between him and the moss head. It had started off as a fighters relationship, they respected one another, they made good sparring partners...but after some time Sanji's respect had turned into attraction. He had begun to look at Zoro in a new light. The larger teen was disciplined, he was a fighter, and he had honor and he wasn't that bad looking either, his features were rugged and handsome; and after a little getting used it that hair was actually becoming of him, it suited him. He began to study the other teen, watching him work out in the gym, watching him during class and lunch and after a few weeks he began to realize that he wasn't watching Zoro to study him, he LIKED watching him. He had begun to think it was interesting the way the young man moved. The way the muscles in his arms rippled and twitched with the slightest movements, the way Zoro's dark eyes scanned each room he walked into before relaxing just to make sure it was safe. Than one night Sanji knew he was screwed when he woke up from sleep with the realization that the Greed haired teen had made it into his dreams. Sanji came back to the present as the singal person he had been thinking about not even a second ago waved a hand infront of his face again.

"Oi, Sanji, we'll be late."

Sanji shook his thoughts off for the moment and nodded, grabbing his things he gave Zoro a quick smile and waved as he rushed off for his next class.

"Thanks Marimo!"

* * *

Zoro watched him go and sighed a small curse as he shook his head, he jumped slightly when a delicate hand found his shoulder.

"Roanoa, you look troubled."

"Oh, Robin, no it's nothing, really."

She nodded and walked away as the second bell rang, letting out another colorful string of curses he ran through the halls to his classroom, English, something he really didn't need to pay attention in. Even though he seemed like he only had the brain of a bushrat he knew this subject so instead he allowed his mind to wander and soon regretted it. It began to roam towards the Sanji subject. He wanted to pound his fists into the desk, the throw something, to go and get his katanas and shred something but instead he gritted his teeth and just let the thoughts roam, maybe, just maybe he would get some clarity on what he was feeling. That made him stop for a moment, what exactly was he feeling anyway? Everytime he saw the blond his heart would speed up on its own and that his body just felt way to hot. He would need to get a good sparring partner in gym thanks to this. Maybe the cook himself, those long legs were so flexible it would give him a good challenge, the blond's legs seemed to go on forever, so long, so well toned...so sexy. Zoro sat up straight and blinked...had he really just thought that? Oh god...he needed air and he needed it now.

"U-Um excuse me, Professor Law, may I use the bathroom."

The teacher turned and speared him with a look, than a smile spread across his face and he nodded.

"Go ahead Roanoa, just don't be there all class."

"Y-Yes sir."

Taking his pass he slipped out of the class and shoved his hands into his uniform pockets as he stalked down the hall towards the bathroom.

_His legs are SEXY?! What the hell was I thinking? No, don't answer that, it'll only get me into more of a jam..._

Zoro entered the bathroom and was thankful he didn't see anyone, standing infront of the mirror he splashed cold water over his face and sighed. What did this mean? Was he attracted to Sanji? Well, that wasn't completely out of the question, he wasn't hard on the eyes in the least. In fact, as Zoro brought an image of the cook in his mind, Sanji was very EASY on the eyes. Zoro groaned and splashed more water on his face. It was hopeless, and besides, if Sanji even did swing that way there was Ace...That name alone for some reason made Zoro's blood boil, like the other day, the older D barging in and kissing his Sanji on the-

"What the fuck was that?!"

He clamped a hand over his mouth realizing that he had spoken it out loud.

_My Sanji? When in gods name did I ever start calling him that? I didn't that's when!_

Zoro sighed again and looked at his reflection, his face dripping, his hairline dripping water into his eyes. Squeezing his eyes shut he tried to think of anything other than the blond but the more he tried the more his mind thought it funny to supply the images, Sanji back at the apartment, sweats hanging low on his hips, Sanji in his pressed black suit and dress shirt ready for work. Just out of the shower a towel wrapped around his waist...

"This is bad for my health..."

He was being plauged by the blond and there didn't seem to be any cure for the sickness...stupid shit-cook....

Zoro wiped his face off and opened the door only to blink as he was faced with the reason for his problems standing before him.

"Zoro."

"Sanji."

They passed, the look and tone of one anothers voices made it clear neither of them wanted to talk, neither of them wanted to deal with it at the moment...they would remain in denial for a little while longer. Zoro glanced back at the blond and noticed his stiff movements in his arms and sighed. Turning he walked back and put a hand on Sanji's shoulder.

"It's bothering you again isn't it."

He waited as Sanji only nodded and looked away. Zoro quirked an eyebrow at this movement but didn't press it further and removed his hand from the other teens shoulder and turned to walk out.

"I have some of the lotion in my bag, meet me back here right after class."

Sanji again only nodded not wanted to trust his voice with the memory of how warm Zoro's hand had been on his shoulder. With that Zoro walked out leaving Sanji to mentally drive himself crazy with his muddled thoughts. Zoro walked through the hall, his own thoughts making him want to rip his own head off. Getting that close to the cook when he was sifting through these odd thoughts hadn't been the best idea. His smell, that mix of tobacco, clove and spices, and something was uniquely Sanji had filled his senses and made it was hard for him to think rationally. He growled low in his throat and reentered his classroom and took his seat next to Frankie who looked up at him with a puzzled look.

"Bro, you look like you just had a night with no sleep or something, what's going on?"  
"Nothing you need worry yourself over."

It was a clue that Frankie knew all to well, leave it be, Zoro sighed and put his forehead on the desk and waited for the bell to ring...it was taking fucking forever. He opened his eyes and stared at the black grain of the desk as his mind went, yet again, back to the blond.

_He was acting weird...what am I talking about...I was acting weird...I have to talk to someone about this...but not Frankie, dumbass can't keep his mouth shut worth anything...Ace? No, Luffy would know instantly after that and than there would be no end of it...Na-did I really just think about talking to Nami of all people? Witch...than who-Robin._

He gave a mental nod before sitting up and resigning himself to the rest of his boring English class.

On the East end of school Sanji was having much the same delema, he needed to talk, get his mind clear, but who would he talk to? Ace was his first choice, they were best friends. Ever since the duo had met they had hit it off great, but if he talked to Ace than there was Luffy and than there would never be an end of it...Nami would listen true, but she would charge him for it, he loved her yes but she was a greedy bitch, Frankie was out of the question and so was Zoro...these thoughts were about him after all. His own rational thought was Robin. Sighing he gathered his things as the bell rang and made his way back to the bathroom. Grabbing the handle he pulled and blinked as he found it locked.

"What in the name of hell, who locks a school bathroom?"

He turned and was about to leave when it opened and Zoro reached out and yanked Sanji in with him.

"What the fuck moss for brains, why are you locking the damn door?"

"You want someone to come in here and see me putting pretty pink lotion on you?"

Sanji's curse stopped in his throat, okay so Zoro had a point there.

"Fine but just hurry it up. The more time I spend in a small room like this with you the more my IQ drops."

"Yet you and I live together."

Sanji bit off the retort he had ready, damn, another point for Zoro, he hissed and than sighed as he felt the calamine lotion being put on his skin and bit his lip mentally kicking himself as he let a small moan escape his lips. Was it cause the lotion felt good, or was it because Zoro's hands felt good? He honestly couldn't tell but he'd leave it with the lotion. His cheeks heated up and he didn't meet Zoro's eyes. Zoro blinked still as the sound repeated in his mind over and over again. He was trying not to think of how soft the cooks skin was, how smooth and flawless...dammit...he was thinking about it. He got done and with some reluctance released Sanji and washed his hands.

"That should hold you off til we get home."

Sanji nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Zoro."

The larger teen turned and looked at him, the look unreadable.

"No problem."

Both looked away and gathered their things and headed for the next class. The end of the day brought on another awkward encounter as they headed home, they were walking side by side, the others had to stay behind for one reason or another.

"Hey Zoro, can I ask you something?"  
"Whatever."

"What would you do if you liked some one, but weren't sure how they felt?"  
"Nami again huh?"

Sanji wanted to correct him, tell Zoro that it was him driving Sanji up a tree and that he couldn't get the swordsman out of his mind but instead merely nodded.

"I think you should give up. She's not into you. She likes Luffy."

Sanji looked at the ground and nodded, he looked up as Zoro cleared his throat.

"What do you think a person should do if the person they like hates them?"  
"What? Why would you like someone who hates you?"

"Just do."

The answer was simple and Sanji had no fight for it...afterall wasn't he in that kind of situation? He had feelings for Zoro...and Zoro hated him...well maybe that was a strong word, he did agree to move in with the cook, he couldn't hate him that much if he did that...but they still never really got along and the moments like the one they were having now, walking side by side enjoying the silent company of the other was rare and cherished by both parties.


	3. This could be a Problem

Sanji stretched his legs, pivoting his hips this way and that as Zoro stretched on the other side of the extra room in the back of the apartment, flipping onto his hands he swung his legs out making sure he was ready as Zoro nodded and took a stance of his own. Sanji glanced at the clock and met Zoro's eyes.

"We have thirty minutes. Time to work up an appetite Zoro."

The larger teen only smiled shifted his weight as Sanji came back down on his feet and brought his kneed uo level with his hip getting ready himself, the honk of a horn out side on the busy street signaled the start of their spar. Zoro made the first move coming in low for an uppercut and Sanji dodged easily doing a small back flip and planting his feet on the mats underneath them he sprung forward and behind Zoro who turned at the last second and caught the bare foot merely an inch from his face. He felt the wind on that one and smiled, Sanji returned the smile and jumped on his other foot bringing it around in a high swing connecting with Zoro's midsection. He grunted in response to the hit and released Sanji's other foot only to feel the blond move behind him and barely had enough time to move as Sanji slid across the mat on his side almost catching Zoro's foot and tripping the larger of the two. Zoro gave Sanji a smile that made the blond's stomach flop over on its self and made a light pink flush enter the cook's cheeks. Zoro noticed but said nothing, he chalked it up to the spar they were having and tried to keep his thoughts away from how cute it made the blond cook seem. It didn't seem as if they had been at this that long but when the buzzer went off for dinner Zoro helped Sanji off the floor and watched the other teen go and check on dinner.

"Eh, moss head, dinner is done."

"Yeah yeah, don't get your panties in a bunch Blondie, I'm right here."

Sanji shook his head with a small smile, they would never stop the name calling, it seemed like part of their friendship that had formed between the two of them. Zoro's stomach let out an almighty growl as Sanji pulled the made from scratch lasagna out of the oven, the smell filling the apartment in the heavenly smell of cheese and tomato sauce.

"God, smells great Sanji."

Sanji blinked and felt his cheeks flush slightly as he cut the meal and served it with some bread sticks.

"Yeah, well. It's my first time trying it so I hope it's good."

"What am I your lab rat now?"  
"Always."

Zoro rolled his eyes and took a bite, his eyes widening slightly making Sanji pause, his fork just to his lips.

"Is it that bad? Zoro?"  
"My god Sanji, this is amazing!"

Sanji felt his cheeks heat up even more, if that was even possible, the rest of the meal was enjoyed in silence as each of the teens ate, after wards they both grabbed a glass of water and headed for the living room to watch TV, it was Sanji's night to pick a movie and Zoro was less the surprised when Sanji grabbed Transformers, Revenge of the Fallen off the shelf and slipped it into the DVD player, they each sat on opposite ends of the couch leaning on the rests and it seemed as if in no time Sanji was sleeping softly on his side, Zoro watched the even rise and fall of the other's chest and smiled slightly and than blinked as Sanji moved in his sleep, it was as if Zoro was watching him in slow motion as Sanji turned around and leaned against Zoro fitting his head into the crook between Zoro's neck and shoulder and sighing happily. Zoro sat frozen for what seemed like forever before he began to relax himself and slowly, very slowly fell asleep himself. Falling alseep with Sanji leaning on him seemed to be like an out of body experience, he could still smell the blond, feel his warmth. He felt Sanji's head snuggle deeper into his neck like it belonged there. Zoro was about to give in completely and slip into oblivion when there was a strange noise. The cook didn't seem to notice but the swordsman did. It was his phone, he slowly emerged from his sleep and gently stood so he didn't wake Sanji and began to search for his phone. Finding it he answered and sighed as Frankie spoke on the other line.

"Hey man, we're all getting together out at Enise Lobby, come on down!"

"Sanji's sleeping, but I'll see what he wants to do."

"Super!"

With that the line went dead and Zoro decided to give it a few minutes before he would text Frankie back and tell him the blond didn't want to go out tonight, it was probably the truth anyway so what would it hurt. He lifted Sanji from the couch and placed him back into the position he had been in earlier. Feeling himself relax again he slowly slipped into sleep agian himslf. Sanji woke up the next morning with the sunlight filtering through the window, blinking away some confusion he looked around and noticed he was still leaning on the Green haired teen, he slid over to the other dide of the couch thankful that he was the one that woke up first instead of Zoro, if that had happened he probably wouldn't have woken up to start with, Zoro would have had his head. Sanji looked out the window and stretched, today would be a nice day and he always like starting school when it was sunny and beau....

"Oh Shit! Zoro, get up we're gonna be late!"

Sanji kicked Zoro in the leg to rouse the other teen and than smacked him on top of the head when Zoro tried to snuggle into the black leather of the couh further to continue sleeping.

"Hey! Moss head did you hear me?! We're late!"  
Zoro's eyes snapped open and he looked around trying to figure out exactly where he was, it wasn't his room, it wasn't the dojo so where...

That's right, I fell asleep with Sanji on the couch.

"Earth to Zoro! We gotta get to school!"

Blinking Zoro looked at his cell phone taking in the time and cursed.

"Son of a bitch! We have ten minutes to get there!"

Both boys raced around the apartment gathering their things together and finally headed out the door towards the school gates hoping that their luck would hold out and they would get there on time. Thankfully it did and they both slid into their seats as the bell rang for class. Ace leaned over and tapped Sanji's desk.

"Hey babe, what the hell took you so long?"  
"I fell asleep on the couch and got up late."

Ace nodded and patted Sanji's hair fondly.

"Your lucky principal Enel didn't catch you, he'd be furious."

"Yeah I know. Where's professor Rayleigh?"  
"I heard he was sick today, so we have a sub for the day."

Sanji nodded and looked up as the door creaked open reveling a young man with bright red hair and as he scratched the back of his neck Sanji saw nail polish, glancing at Zoro he saw the other teen with his eyes downcast, a slight flush to his cheeks and his fists clenched on top of the desk, he was acting as if something was bothering him but he couldn't tell what. He would have to ask him at lunch.

* * *

Zoro didn't dare look at the blond next to him as he felt Sanji's eyes settle on him, when Ace touched Sanji's hair Zoro had seen red and was trying his best to calm his nerves. He took in a deep breath and looked up to see the stand in teacher and felt as if every defense instinct in his body had been turned on. This man was outlandish but demanded respect none the less and Zoro was in no missing state of mind to miss it. He sat up fully taking all of Ustess Kid in and blinked when the teacher locked eyes with him. Zoro seemed frozen where he was and didn't dare move for fear of being targeted, than to his horror Kid's eyes moved away from him and locked onto Sanji.

"Attention class, my name is Kid, I'll be your standing in teacher for the day, since I do not know where your class is at the moment I'll leave you to read whatever chapter Professor Rayleigh left you on and give me a summary of it."

The class groaned but as he swept the class once over with his hard eyes they let it die off and set to work. Zoro couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about Kid and as he worked he kept a sharp eye on everything the man did. When he was done he took his paper to the front, Sanji slipping out of his seat to make it there first. The uneasy feeling ccame back when Kid speared Sanji with his eyes and kept them locked there. Zoro listened carefully making sure to look at his paper pretending to check it for error though he knew there would be none.

"Mr. Blackleg, your Zeff's son aren't you?"  
"You know my dad?"  
"Only by reputation I assure you. So, how is the old man?"  
"Still an old man."

Kid chuckled and looked over Sanji's paper.

"So, did he teach you at all?"  
"Um, I'm sorry?"  
"His fighting style did he teach you?"  
"Some yes sir, but I'm no where near Zeff's level."

Zoro saw a light flicker in Kid's eyes and bit back the protective growl that threatened to bubble forth.

"Interesting. Very well, you may go and take your seat."

Sanji nodded and headed back to his seat as Zoro merely set hi paper on the desk and followed him back, once at his desk Zoro took out a sheet of paper and scribbled on it hastily and passed it to Sanji, the cook frowned as he took in the words but nodded none the less knowing full well how accurate Zoro's intuition was. He looked down at the note one last time before shoving it in his pocket and cupping his chin in his right hand as his elbow rested on the desk.

_Watch your back, I don't like him_

Sanji looked up and saw Zoro pointing at Kid, Sanji shifted his eyes to the front of the class and with a shiver down his spine realized that the stand in teacher was watching him with hungry eyes. Looking back at Zoro he nodded and took a book from his bag and began to read it, his thoughts else where. He went back to last night when he had fallen asleep leaning on Zoro's shoulder, how warm the larger teen had felt, how easily his head had fit into Zoro's shoulder like it belonged there. He rested his elbow on his desk and than cupped his chin in his hand and continued to look down at his book not really seeing the words. Last night had been the best sleep he had gotten in a long time, and the thing that baffled his mind is it had been sitting next to Zoro, curled up as close as he could get to the warm body of the swordsman. Sanji closed his eyes and rested his face in his arm as he felt his chest flutter and tighten. He seriously needed to talk to Robin, and soon. He was beginning to think that Zoro living with him could be bad for his health. Zoro had his eyes locked on the grain of his desk, but he kept glancing at the chef from the corner of his eyes, he saw the tired look in Sanji's eyes and closed his own eyes as a flash of Sanji leaning on him last night went through his mind, he tried his best not to think of how soft Sanji had felt, how easily the chef had fit into his side. He let his forehead rest against the cool surface of his desk and almost let out a frustrated groan as he caught a whiff of the chef beside him. This was getting out of hand, it was getting so bad he could barely function during the day without Sanji somehow finding a way to enter his mind. He couldn't help but think back on all of the sparring matching he had with the chef, how many times he had used grappling moves to pull the chef close and block off all movement of the slighter man. His mind began to punch his imagination into overdrive and supplied him with images of what he could have done with the blond teen in that position and this time let his forehead hit the desk with some force and than clenched his fist as his body, without his permission, remembered what it felt like to have the lithe, flexible body pressed up against him. He let out a low growl and closed his eyes tighter. Sanji was bad for his health, he needed to talk to Robin and fast or he knew for sure he was going to fall slowly into madness.


	4. And neve the twine shall meet

Sanji blinked as Zoro practically ran from the class room as the lunch bell rang, watching the head of Green hair vanish into the crowd he stopped at his locker and gathered his things for his next class after lunch and headed for the lunch room. He shook his head as Luffy was clutched onto Ace begging for some of his ice cream and giving his older brother the puppy dog look. Scanning the room he didn't see the tell tale flash of Green that was Zoro and shrugged. If he wanted to miss lunch that was his problem. Something nagged the back of Sanji's mind though and as he looked around for the one girl he was wishing to see he realized that Robin was a no show as well. Frowning he sat down, pulled out his phone and sent a text to the raven haired girl that he was looking for.

Zoro leaned against the locker as Robin crossed her arms waiting for him to begin.

"You wished to speak with me Zoro?"  
He ran a hand across his face and than through his hair.

"Y-yeah, look, I have the problem...you know how me and Sanji have become...well I suppose I could say friends?"  
"Yes, I have seen that."

"Well, the problem is, I keep feeling weird around him now and I don't know what to do..."

"Weird how Zoro?"  
"My chest feels tight, and my stomach kinda feels like its upside down...I don't know. The last time I felt like this I was so little I had no idea what the hell it was supposed to mean and that was for Kuina..."

"You have feelings for our chef than?"

Zoro looked at her, his cheeks pink.

"Like hell I do! That skinny little blond dick on a stick? No way!"

Robin gracefully concealed her smile behind her hand and watched on amused as Zoro looked away.

"I think you should tell him Zoro. It would make it all very much easier on the both of you."

Zoro looked at the tiled floor of the hall and heaved a sigh.

"What's the point, that shit-cook hates my guts."

She shook her head and put a gentle hand on his arm.

"I think you would be surprised Zoro. You and Sanji are more alike than you think."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Robin was about to respond when her phone beeped once at her, looking at it she chuckled and help it up.

"Speak of the chef, he wants to talk with me also, I wonder what could be on his mind?"

Zoro shrugged and than heaved a sigh.

"You really think I should tell him?"

"Of corse, there is nothing gained from not taking the chance Zoro. You of all people should know that."

Zoro nodded and headed for the lunch room just as Sanji was coming out of it, Sanji raised an eye brow and stopped the young man in the door way.

"What are you getting here so late for?"  
"I had to talk to Robin about something."

"Really? Like what?"  
"Why is it any of your business?"

Sanji didn't let it show that it hurt him that the swordsman didn't trust him but didn't push it, he scoffed and shook his head.

"Whatever, so long as you weren't rude to dear Robin."

Zoro rolled his eyes and headed for the table where everyone sat talking happily oblivious to their chef and swordsman's tormoil. He sat down on the other side of Ace and sighed as the young man wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"You guys didn't meet up with us at Enies last night, what happened?"  
"We fell asleep on the couch."

Ace smiled and wiggled his eye brows making Zoro roll his eyes and growl.

"Not like that you stupid pervert. Luffy why is it that your pyromaniac brother always comes up with the worst possible scenarios in his twisted little mind?"  
Luffy looked up, his mouth full of food as it usually was and shrugged as he swallowed the mouthful and gave Zoro the classic Luffy grin.

"Ne...I dunno Zoro, that's just Ace for you I guess!"

Zoro sighed and put his forehead in his right palm and let out another sigh as he looked up from staring at the table to see Sanji and Robin come walking in hand in hand, smiling as if there wasn't a care in the world. Zoro felt his chest tighten as they sat down next to one another and the feeling of betrayal bubbled up from the pit of his stomach making his hands shake and his head hurt. He snapped out of whatever trance he had been in when he felt the familar smooth skin of the chef's hand touch his arm.

"Uh, Zoro...you okay buddy? You look like you were gone for a few minutes there."

The genuine look of concern in the cook's eyes was to much for Zoro to take and shaking his head he grabbed his bag and fled from the lunch room, Sanji watching him leave wondering what the Green haired teen's problem was. He let his mind run back to the talk he had just finished having with Robin.

_"Robin Dear, I need to speak with you."_

_"Yes Chef?"_

_"See, there is no one else I trust to speak with on this subject but you. I seem to be having trouble on understanding my feelings for another, and I'm not sure what to do about it."_

_If Robin was surprised she didn't show but merely crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on the locker ready to listen._

_"You see there is a person who I seem to have growing feelings for, but the problem is, this person can not stand me for more than a few minutes."_

_"Would this mystery person have a name Sanji?"  
"Uh...um. Yes."_

_"Would you mind telling me?"  
"It's slightly embarssing Robin Dear..."_

_"You know you have nothing to worry about in telling me Chef. I'm not one to share secrets."_

_"No, no, no, its not that it's just...the person...it's not someone you would expect it to be. The person is probably the last person on the planet-"_

_"Would it possibly be our dear swordsman?"  
Sanji's eye snapped up to her face as she covered her mouth with a delicate hand._

_"H-how did you know?"_

_"You have been watching our swordsman very closely in the last few days. No one else has been sharp enough to notice though, you have nothing to worry about."_

_"But I do Robin! I have no idea what to do about this...he hates me."_

_Robin supressed a small giggle thinking about the conversation she had with the other teen only a few moments before._

_"Try telling him, you never know how things will work out."_

_Sanji looked up at her and smiled and took her hand giving it a squeeze._

_"Thanks Robin, lets get some lunch."_

Sanji watched as Zoro's green and black book bag disappeared around a corner and sighed. He sighed as he realized it was going to be an extremely long day as he began to try and think of an opportunity to tell his roommate how he felt. He felt his resolve wane slightly as he looked at Zoro's empty chair, he wasn't so sure he could do this...he jumped slightly as the bell rang for the next class and began to gather his things, leaving the table he was met by Ace who wrapped him up into a tight hug and kissed his cheek as he usually did when they met.

"Hey, I'm gonna stop by later on today. I haven't been by in a little while."

Sanji sputtered as Ace smiled and walked away.

"H-hey wait, Ace you were just in the apartment the other day!"

Ace turned walking backwards and waved, his smile getting wider.

"Me and Lu miss your cooking already!"

Sanji felt panic rise in his chest...both of them? He was doomed. He knew he didn't have enough food in the fidge, which meant a market stop on the way home, hopefully Zoro would be willing to help him bring it all back, knowing the amount of food the two brothers would be eating, he knew he wasn't able to carry it all. As Sanji walked into the classroom he noticed that Zoro wasn't in his usual seat next to him and felt some what dissapointed. He scanned the room and saw his friend sitting in the back of the class staring out the window with a look that said quite clearly 'bother me and die'. Sanji knew from experience not to bother Zoro when he was in these moods, his only question was what happened to make Zoro be in this mood. Shrugging his shoulders he took a deep breath and froze as a shadow covered him from behind. Sanji felt as if his blood had turned to ice, slowly he turned around and came face to face with Kid. He felt a shiver run down his spine as Kid gave him a smile, clear hunger in his eyes as he looked Sanji up and down.

"Good afternoon Mr. Blackleg."

Before Sanji could open his mouth to reply he felt a strong presence behind him and felt his heart skip a beat when he heard Zoro's deep comforting voice behind him.

"Sanii, could I look at your notes before class? I think I may have missed something."

Sanji held in his breath as he turned and saw Zoro standing there in a defensive stance, Sanji couldn't understand, was he defending him? Sanji only nodded and felt a blush creep into his cheeks as he felt Zoro take his hand and pull him into the back with him. Once at the desks he let go of Sanji and sat down at his desk and looked back out the window.

"Z-Zoro what-?"  
"Don't go near him without someone else. I don't like the way he looks at you."

Sanji didn't answer out loud but only nodded feeling slightly giddy at the fact that Zoro was worried about him, but the fact that Zoro still wouldn't meet him eye to eye worried him. He looked up to the front as the bell rang and hastily wrote a note slipping into Zoro's lap. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Zoro read it, scribbled something down and handed it back. Unfolding it he looked down and smiled nodding in Zoro's direction as he looked forward and concentrated on class, the note in his desk forgotten.

_Ace and Lu are coming over this evening for dinner, that means alot of food that I have to go to the market for, that will to much for me to carry, would you mind coming along and giving me a hand?_

_Not a problem. As long as I get some sushi it's a deal._


	5. A choice to be made

Thank you guys soooo much for the reviews. These stories are what keep me sane during the day with nothing to do so I'll be updating fairly quickly. And all the great reviews are helping me get the chapters out sooner. Thanks again.

* * *

Sanji gathered his things as the bell rang for the end of the day and began to think of what he would need to buy to satisfy the two D brothers that were coming over, he sighed as he couldn't think of anything; he would just wait and see what the market had out today. As he waited for Zoro his skin crawled as Kid's voice sounded at the front of the class.

"Mr. Blackleg, would you stay after, I wish to speak with you about something."

"Uh, y-yes sir."

Zoro looked over at him giving him a hard look and than pointed to the door silently letting his friend know he would be right outside the door, this made Sanji feel slightly better but the red headed man still made him uneasy. He watched Zoro leave the room and walked up to the front stopping at Kid's desk. The older man stood and walked around his desk to stand in front of Sanji and than crossed his arms over his chest leaning on his desk. He gave what Sanji was sure Kid thought to be a friendly smile but to the blond it looked sinister and cold.

"I wanted to ask you about your father."

"Uhm...what about him sir?"  
"How much did he teach you?"  
"In what aspect are we referring?"

"Well, in self defense. Of coarse."

Sanji almost instantly went into a defensive mood and listened more carefully to his own answers.

"As much as he knew sir. And I must say I took to it rather well."

Kid nodded and his smile widened.

"I see, that's good to hear. Tell your father I said hello would you?"

"Yes sir. Is there anything else?"

"No Mr. Blackleg, that's all."

Sanji nodded and headed for the door when Kid spoke from behind him.

"See you around Mr. Blackleg."

Sanji felt a shiver run through his frame as he exited the room and turned the corner running into Zoro.

"You okay?"

Sanji nodded and took a deep breath.

"What did he want cook?"  
"Wanted to know about my self defense...and than, right before I left he said 'see you around'."

"I don't like it, that guy puts me on edge."

"You sure you not just worried about me?"  
Sanji smiled as Zoro frowned but couldn't hide the pink flush that filled his cheeks lightly.

"No, I know you can handle your self shit-cook."

Sanji smiled as he headed out the door and shot a look at Zoro as the swordsman let out a yawn.

"You want that sushi you better not be falling asleep on me moss head."

"Yeah, like I can do that while I'm walking."  
"It's you, you never know."

Zoro snorted and shook his head as a small smile graced his features, he looked over as Sanji rubbed his arm on his hip.

"That poison ivy STILL bothering you scarecrow?"  
"Only sometimes, it's alot better thanks to the lotion you had."

"That's good, if it starts to bother you to much again let me know and I'll help you out alright?"  
Sanji nodded and sighed as they heard the hustle and bustle of the market and began to look through the stalls as they came upon them. After loading up Zoro's bulky frame and his own slighter frame full of bags and bundles of food Sanji sighed and looked up at his roommate.

"You think this will be enough?"  
"How much meat did you get?"  
Sanji chuckled as Zoro smiled and than he looked at all the food stuff frowning.

"Aren't you missing something?"

Sanji shook his head and handed Zoro the keys to the apartment.

"No, here head on home and I'll meet you there. I have more stop to make and than I'll be right behind you."

Zoro nodded and turned around heading back to the apartment calling over his shoulder.

"Becareful will you? I don't want to hear the two bottomless pit bitch about not getting fed."

Sanji smiled and waved a hand as he headed to the back of the market towards the seafood portion of it, looking over the selection he finally decided on a good looking tuna belly, salmon, eel, halibut, and some sea-bass. Gathering the bundles of fish he handed the stall keeper the money inclineing his head with a smile he headed out of the market and towards home. Upon getting there he saw Zoro putting everything in it's proper place and sighed with relief that he wasn't going to have to do it all on his own. Zoro turned to look at him as he stepped into the kitchen and raised an eye brow at the extra brown paper bundles under Sanji's arm.

"Told you I didn't forget anything."

He lay the bundles down on the island and began to unroll them revealing the diffrent fish, Zoro let out a low whistle.

"I oughta help you with shopping more if this is the thanks I get. These are all my favorites."

"I know, I do make note of what you eat, neanderthal, wether you know it or not."

Zoro gave Sanji a shocked look that turned soft, even though the chef failed to notice but Zoro was quiet enamored with the thought of the cook making note of the things he liked to eat and made sure to duplicate them from time to time. He looked away and put the cream and butter into the fridge as Sanji put a pot of rice on to boil and pulled out a few knives he would need for this or that.

"So any idea what your making for the vacuums?"  
Sanji let out a bark of laughter for Zoro's choice of words and nodded.

"Yeah, I figure I'll just make a mix pot of different stuff, they can pick out what they want out of it and we can have whatever is left....scratch that idea, there's never anything left."

Zoro nodded and pulled out the biggest stock pot they had and set it on the stove.

"This one the one you need?"  
"No not that one, the ceramic one."

Zoro grunted and put the steel pot pulling out an equally large ceramic pot with wooden handles on the side and the lid that also had a wooden handle.

"Why this one?"  
"Traditional stew pot."

Zoro raised an eye brow but didn't question it further and asked the chef what he could do to help.

"Clean the mushrooms and carrots, than slice the pork and beef into inch thick pieces. After that clean the bean sprouts and cabbage I'll handle the rest. But before you do that can you mix that rice?"  
"Uh, yeah. No problem."

Zoro was secretly happy the chef hadn't asked him to do anything more complex than cleaning a few vegetables and cutting the protein, it was no secret he really wasn't all that great behind a stove and usually left that to the so named chef. He worked at his tasks silently as he heard Sanji behind him working on his sushi, Zoro was actually impressed that the chef hadn't complained like he usually did about it, it was always alot of work to make and it was a rare treat for the swordsman to receive and was very happy that one of his favorite snacks was being prepared and solely for him as well. The smell of wasabi hit his nose and he took a deep breath letting it fill his senses, on top of that the smell of fresh fish made his stomach growl in approval.

"Hold your horses moss for brains, I'm working on it."

Zoro shook his head, Sanji's voice had been full of amusment, no anger or annoyance, Zoro quickly shook the idea that it even had a loving tone to it. He let out a quiet sigh and looked over his shoulder.

"Hey cook, can I talk to you?"  
"Sure, what's up?"  
"Well it's like this...I think I-"

"SANJI! FOOOOD!"

Zoro felt like killing the tangle of arms and legs that came bouncing through the doorway screaming at the top of his lungs, his brother walking in calmly behind him, right up to Sanji to wrap his arms around Sanji's waist and kiss his cheek. Biting his lip Zoro concentrated all his efforts on what he was doing and not thinking about tearing the older D's head off his shoulders. Sanji blushed as Ace looked over his shoulder and let out a soft laugh.

"Sushi huh? I love it thanks alot babe."

Sanji thwacked Ace's hand with a wooden spoon that was close by as it reached for a piece of salmon that Sanji had already sliced.

"Don't even think about it pryo, this is for Zoro, yours and Lu's in on the way in a bit, your the ones who decided to show up early you can wait."

Ace put on his best puppy dog face and was met with a small piece of carrot stuck up his nose.

"Luffy can't pull it what makes you think you can Portagus?"  
"Cause I'm cuter?"  
"Nuh-uh!"  
Sanji rolled his eyes as Luffy joined the fight and soon him and Ace were rolling around on the living room floor arguing about who was cuter.

"Oh well, at least they're out of my hair or the time being."

He wiped his hands on his apron and picked up the tray he had placed all the fish and set it in the fridge covered with a sheet of plastic wrap to keep it from drying out in the least as he waited for the rice to finish and to start of the infamous D brothers dinner. He walked up and stood beside Zoro who had just finished his job.

"Hey, thank Marimo."

"Not a problem shit-cook."

Zoro went and sat down on the couch watching in slight amusement as the two D brothers tried to get the small carrot piece lodged in Ace's nose to loosen. Sanji shook his head as he peered over his shoulder trying to find out why the room had suddenly gone so quiet. He continued on where Zoro had left off and had everything that was supposed to be in the pot in it rightful place, he than turned to the pot of sushi rice that was cooling on the stove and began to prepare Zoro's sushi. It was around forty five minutes later when everything was done, he whistled to the others and smiled as they gathered around the table, Luffy and Ace digging into the pot instantly and inhaling everything out of it that they possible could. Zoro on the other hand ate silently, enjoying the taste of the sushi as he closed his eyes and hummed in approval. After dinner they all gathered into the living room to sit and watch Ace and Luffy play a round or two of Halo and it didn't seem like to much longer after that they had left allowing Sanji and Zoro some time alone. Sanji sighed as he placed the last plate in the dish washer and closed it turning it on. Wiping his hands he turned and looked at Zoro who was picking up the last of the infamous D mess they always seemed to make when they came over.

"Hey, mosshead. I'm jumping in the shower."

"Alright, I got everything here, you go on ahead."

Sanji nodded and headed towards the bathroom, neither really trying to think of how much they sounded like a couple just than. Zoro sighed, tomorrow was the party at Ace and Luffy's...he was gonna have to tell him tomorrow. He had to...if he didn't he felt as if he would regret it for the rest of his life.


	6. And the truth shall set you free

Zoro sighed as he walked home from work that night, the dojo had been packed and on a school night none the less. He hated it when it got like this, but it was when he made the most money so he really couldn't complain. He looked at his watch an let out a curse as it blinked 9:30 pm at him, he had run away from the two maniac D brother's and Sanji over three hours ago. He shifted his practice swords higher on his back and set out in a calm jog. In only a few minutes he made it back to the apartment as Sanji was finishing up the cleaning, the smell of smoke came from the kitchen and as he threw his jacket into the closet and entered the living room he saw that the brother's had passed out on the floor and that the kitchen was a bigger mess than when he left.

"Oi, cook, take a break, I'll finish up."

"No, I got it, you just got back from work. Work that you didn't even have, you got called in."

"It's not a big deal cyclops. Just let me give you a hand will you?"  
Sanji relented and moved aside as Zoro took up a towel and began to dry the dishes as Sanji washed them. It was an easy silence that neither of them wished to break but both knew it was bound to happen eventually.

"Smoker came by the dojo tonight. Him and Tagashi are finally seeing one another."

"That's interesting. I don't see what a beautiful young lady would want with your realitives. Your all alike."

"How would you know? You've only ever met me and Smoker."

"Oh I have no doubt that your all brutish."

"Gee, thanks."

Sanji snickered and shook his head.

"Your alright I suppose."

Zoro looked at the blond and felt his stomach flip over a few times.

"Uh, Sanji...I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

Sanji let out the dirty dish water and leaned on the sink lighting another cigarette.  
"Okay, what's up?"

Zoro sighed and ran a hand though his hair and scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm not really sure how to put it really...but, see the thing is...I uh.."

"Will you just spit it out Marimo."

Zoro glared at him and opened his mouth to scold the blond when Sanji's phone rang from his pocket making him jump.

"Son of a bitch! I have to get that changed, hold on Zoro."

Digging the phone from his pocket his answered it and sighed as Patty could be heard hollering on the other end.

"Okay Patty, I hear you. But if I'm taking over Gin's shift tonight I'm taking tomorrow off whether Dad likes it or not. And let him know that."

Zoro felt hope rise in him, tomorrow was Ace's party, that meant Sanji would be able to go and that meant he might actually get the chance to talk to him. As Sanji hung up the phone and looked up at Zoro.

"Sorry Moss head, duty calls, seems Gin called in sick tonight and they need me to cover. We'll talk later?"  
Zoro nodded and watched Sanji walked down the hall, his eyes grazing down the infinite legs that Sanji seemed to have. Shaking his head he rubbed his eyes and sighed. He was in serious trouble. He walked back to his room and fell onto the bed as he heard Sanji grab his keys and exit the apartment. Looking up at the ceiling he felt his stomach twist again as Sanji's words echoed through his mind again.

'Your alright, I suppose.'

"It was nothing more than a friendly saying...so why was Zoro so hung up over it...Cause it mean Sanji didn't hate him. It meant that he could talk to the cook and not have to worry about Sanji throwing him out...maybe. He'd have to see at the party.

Sanji trudged through the door, it was late, later than he wanted it to be and he had school in the morning. In about four hours to be precise...he hated to work Gin's shift when the bum decided that his personal life was more important than the whole of the Baratie kitchen. He stumbled through the hall and stopped at Zoro's door, it was open which was a new development in its self, but he could hear the soft breathing of the other teen as well. Peering in he felt his stomach knot tight at the endearing sight. Zoro was tangled in his sheets, hugging his pillow to his chest, face buried in the corner, a soft smile playing on his face. Sanji felt a smile tug at his lips as well as he watched his room mate sleep. Before he realized what he was doing he was kneeling next to Zoro's sleeping form, the Japanese style floor bed suiting the green haired teen more than he knew. Sanji felt like he was watching him self as his hand reached out and brushed the surpriseinly by how soft green spikes away from Zoro's brow. His breath hitched as Zoro shifted nuzzling his face into Sanji's hands. Feeling as if his body was on fire he pulled back and stood. He watched Zoro for another few minutes before gathering blankets for the drooling brothers on is floor and than headed to bed him self. All to soon it seemed as if his and Zoro's alarm clocks were going off at the same time waking up the duo and the two teens on their floor. This was going to be a long day.

Sanji sighed as he made his way through the halls of the school, it was almost over and like he predicted it had been a long day. He stood in front of his locker now filtering through his things til he found what he needed closing his locker he stopped and turned as he felt the presence of some one behind him, he smirked as he saw Zoro standing there, his face set in a scowl.

"Love cook, we're going to the D house tonight, you coming?"

Sanji nodded and walked past him towards his biology class.

"I guess. I don't have anything better to do, Zeff is training a new chef so I'm not needed tonight. Not only that I pulled an all nighter last night so I'm due a night off."

Zoro nodded and crossed his arms over his chest as he walked beside the blond, both enjoying the silent company of the other, Zoro broke it first.

"Hey Sanji, I was wanting to talk to you about something anyway, so I'm glad your going tonight."

Before Sanji had registered that Zoro had said his name for the first time in a while he was gone walking in the other direction down the hall, it baffled the cook to no end, he frowned as something pricked his interest but shrugged it off for the time being. After school he met the rest of their little team at Luffy and Ace's house, Disturbed filtered through the open windows and as he entered he saw the two brothers, Zoro and Frankie playing an Xbox 360, he looked at the screen of the large TV and rolled his eyes as Halo 3 showed. Nami and Robin sat on the couch behind the young men commenting on how foolish they looked. He shook his head and sat down in a chair blinking as Luffy leaned back against his legs, not shocking, this was Luffy after all. He relaxed and pulled out his reds chuckling as Ace held out his hand motioning that he too wanted one while he waited for his character to respawn into the battle that they had going. He watched as the four of them made comments and snide remarks back and forth between them til Luffy's stomach gave an almighty growl followed shortly after by Ace's and than Zoro's. Shaking his head he stood and made his way to the kitchen and began to cook. He lost himself in the motions of slicing, chopping and tasting til it was done. Serving the ladies their plates he pulled one out for him self and stood back as the other four stampeded towards the kitchen, Zoro hanging back til the brothers and Frankie were done getting what they wanted, or as much as their plates could hold. Sanji raised an eyebrow at this act, usually Zoro would have battered his way through the others for food. Perhaps he was sick? He leaned on the counter as the others sighed and moaned at the taste of the food but what caught his attention was the gruff voice that sounded out of the others.

"It's good Cook, better than usual."

"There something wrong with it on a normal day?"

"Yeah, it's usually bland."

Sanji felt his temper rise, insulting his cooking was the one thing that made him angrier than anything else in the world, snatching the plate from Zoro the others saw a confrontation starting and backed out of the kitchen and into the living room waiting for the shit to hit the fan. Zoro looked up at him, a deep frown on his face as he stalked towards the cook.

"What the hell Shit cook, give that back!"

"You can't talk good about any of my cooking you can't have any, period."

Zoro growled and took a deliberate step forward, his eyes dark and dangerous, did not faze the cook in the least. Ace chuckled from the side.

"If you guys are gonna do this, do it outside, I'm tired of my shit getting broken."

Zoro and Sanji nodded at the same time and headed out to the back yard, Sanji shedding his jacket and Zoro cracking his knuckles. Once outside Sanji noticed none of the others had followed, pretty sure it was due to get ugly this time. It started as soon as the door snapped shut behind them, Zoro charging in and throwing his fist forward towards Sanji's chest. The blond pulled his leg up just in time to block the hit with his shin, it stung!

What the fuck was that?! He didn't pull his punch this time!

Zoro smirked at the shocked look on the blonds face and charged in again this time he felt a shoe hit him in the chest and coughed at the power behind it. Sanji growled, if Zoro wasn't holding back neither was he. Zoro rose and charged back in fiegning to the left, Sanji fell for it and felt his body weight lift off the ground, his back hit the grass with a soft 'thump' and he gasped as the air in his lungs rushed out.

"What the fuck Zoro!?"

Zoro growled and slammed his fist into the grass by the blonds head, his face hidden in shadows, but Sanji felt his breathing and noticed it was heavy and labored. He frowned at this, they had barely gotten started and Zoro seemed as if he had been running a mile.

"Zoro?"

"Why? Why do you provoke me so much? I get along with you better than anyone, I can be my self with you but you ALWAYS piss me off to no end! Damnit Sanji! I've been trying and trying to talk to you all week and nothing ever seems to go in my favor!..."

Sanji blinked as Zoro's tirade ended and felt his heart race as he took in their position. Zoro's weight was pressed down on Sanji, his legs pinning the cook's to the ground, one of Zoro's large hands pinning his wrists above his head. He looked up at the swordsman and felt his breath hitch. He was so close Sanji could see the shadow of facial hair on the others jaw. He met Zoro's eyes and held in a gasp as the feeling that some one had replaced his blood for fire spread through him. Zoro's eyes were glazed and smoldering.

"Z-Zoro?"

Zoro licked his lips and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? I just want to know what-"

His words died as his mouth was covered with Zoro's, at first he was shocked and than he began to try and pull his arms free of Zoro's death grip, finally getting one hand free he fisted it into Zoro's hair and as the green haired bastard noticed that the cook wasn't fighting him, or pulling away he released Sanji all the way and growled as the blond wrapped the other arm around his shoulders and pulled him down deepening the kiss, Sanji pulled away slowly.

"Z-Zoro what is this?"

"I don't know, but I like it..."

He watched as Zoro's cheeks deepened in color with a blush, it made the cook smile.

"Me too..."

Zoro bent forward to catch Sanji lips in another searing kiss that sent both of them into another world that they didn't want to come back from. Upon entering the house again the others looked at them and shook their heads taking in the messed up hair and dirty spots on the clothes thinking it had just been another fight.

The party had ended a while ago but Zoro and Sanji were still awake as they sat on their couch now watching Live Free or Die Hard, commenting on the things that were so fake it was stupid.

"No one could launch a car like that into a helicopter. There's no fucking way."

Zoro shook his head and chuckled as Sanji leaned against him and pulled Zoro's arm around his shoulders. They had been doing this for the past hour since they got back to their apartment. Sanji sighed and looked up at Zoro.

"So, are we telling the others?"  
"About?"  
"Us."

"I didn't realize that there was an 'us'."

Sanji rolled his eyes and sat up turning his body to look at the larger teen and than shocked said teen by shifting and straddling him.

"And what was that whole make out session in the back yard earlier tonight?"  
"Sanji, if you want this to be a relationship, that's fine. But I'm not rushing it. I want to take it slow. If this ends up being something we both want than we'll take that step when it comes to it. But think about it, for all we know this could be nothing more than just lust."

Sanji nodded knowing what Zoro was saying.

"I understand. But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy it."

He leaned forward catching Zoro's lips with his own and kissed the green haired teen deeply conveying words he knew he couldn't say out loud. This was what he wanted and he wasn't about to let it slip through his fingers. Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist and stood picking up the lithe cook as he did so and with one hand turned everything off and headed for his room. Laying Sanji down he lay down behind him and curled up with the blond much like Sanji had seen him with his pillow the other night. He smiled as he relaxed into the embrace and instantly felt sleep tugging at his mind, he was now Zoro's hugging pillow and he would have it no other way.

* * *

Ugh, sorry for the long wait but it's updated. I hope you all like the chapter. I'll get the next one up asap!


	7. Life goes on

Sanji groaned as the alarm went off again, he had hit snooze at least four times now and he supposed he should get up otherwise he would be late but the scent of his roommate lingering on the sheets made him reluctant to do so. Sighing he threw the sheets off and rolled out of bed, planting his feet on the floor he stumbled as his body began to register that he was indeed getting up this time around. Running a hand through his hair he yawned and grabbed his pack of smokes and lit one trudging through the apartment he entered the kitchen and rubbed his eyes as he went through the cabinets and pulled out a box of cereal and the milk, filling the bowl of both he dropped his cigarette into the sink with a slight hiss and sat down at the bar to eat. Making a small face he sighed at the time on the microwave and finished his breakfast rather quickly, dressed and rushed out the door. As his feet the sidewalk he looked up as Ace and Luffy came down the road, Luffy waving like a mad man and Ace following not far behind.

"Hey guys."

Luffy circled Sanji and than stopped crossing his arms and frowning.

"Where's Zoro?"  
Sanji ran a hand through his hair again and sighed.

"He had to go to work, something important came up and he had to go in for the day."

Ace threw his arm around Sanji's shoulders as they began to walk towards the school yard. The others met them there, Nami, Robin, Frankie, and Ussop. It felt empty now not seeing the green haired teen, it had been a week or so since they had told one another how they felt and things had been going smoothly. Sanji had been sleeping better than he thought he possibly could but his thought were broken as he entered the class room and heard the same voice that sent an unpleasant chill down his spine.

"Mr. Blackleg. Good to see you again."

Sanji turned to see Kidd sitting at the teacher's desk and felt his stomach knot in an uncomfortable way. The red haired man grinned evilly at him which made feel like vomiting.

"Where is your growth?"  
"My what?"  
"Mr. Roanoa."

Sanji rolled his eyes inwardly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's at work, something came up and he had to be there."  
The pedatorty glint that entered Kidd's eyes made him nervous and he felt a chill crawl up his spine again as the other man rested his chin in his hand and looked up at Sanji.

"That's unfortunate, we have an interesting class today. Will you be taking note for him than?"  
Sanji nodded and turned to go to his seat when Kidd cleared his throat.  
"By the way Mr. Blackleg, I've been meaning to talk to you about something, stay after class so I may do so."

Sanji nodded, though the look in the older mans eyes told him that the conversation was anything but the innocent one that Kidd was stating it would be, he would ask Luffy at lunch if he could come and bail him out, but as the bell rang for lunch and he made to move out of the classroom to meet with the others Kidd's large hand wrapped around his right upper arm.

"One moment Mr. Blackleg, I was hoping you would join me for lunch, you see I brought to much with me and I was hoping that you would share it with me?"

Sanji felt the nervous lump form in his stomach once again and nearly wept in joy as a gruff voice sounded from the door.

"Oi cook, Professor Brooke wants to see you about your after school lesson today."  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Thanks for reminding me Zoro."

Sanji looked back at the other teen and smiled openly as Zoro pinned Kidd with a glare that would make weaker men wince away, but Kidd merely pinned Zoro with one of his own.

"Some other time than Mr. Blackleg."  
Sanji turned, unable to stop smiling.

"Perhaps sir."  
He grabbed his things and moved quickly out of the classroom and joining Zoro in the hall.  
"Thanks, I really don't like that guy."  
Zoro took his hand possessively and nodded in agreement.  
"I don't either Sanji, I want you to stay away from him as much as possible."  
"Trust me I do as well but it's kinda hard when he is a teacher and all ya know."  
Zoro nodded and blinked in surprise as Sanji pulled him to the side and caught him in a short kiss.

"Sorry, I missed you."  
Zoro smiled his rare smile and held Sanji close to him inhaling his scent.  
"I'm glad, I missed you too Cook. Even if it was nice and quiet with out your griping."  
Sanji shook his head and smiled more as Zoro pulled away, the sound of Luffy's voice echoing from a few halls away, both knowing that it wouldn't take the monkey long to get there, but a small moment between just the two of them was welcome. More than welcome and both made a mental note to make more time for them.


	8. Update: I'm back!

Okay so I have my comp up and working so I'll be working on the fanfics that I have going and I've had some other good ideas so I'll be putting up some new ones as well. Thanks for the patience. I replaced the last chapter that I wrote with a better one, hope its satisfactory. Again thanks for the patince and thanks for the reviews, keep em' coming!


End file.
